1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a system having a multi-locking mechanism. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a system having a multi-locking mechanism for devices having embedded systems.
2. Related Art
Many devices including mobile phones include a functionality to limit the ability to modify or obtain access to various assets or functions of the device. This functionality is generally referred to as a locking mechanism. For example, mobile phones and associated subscriber identity modules (SIM) used in the mobile phones are typically strictly regulated with a locking mechanism such as a SIM lock in order to keep costs low and rate offerings attractive. In this regard, a SIM lock is a locking mechanism built into mobile phones that can be typically used to provide this strict regulation. Network providers typically use this capability to restrict the use of these mobile phones to specific countries, network providers and/or the like. A mobile phone can typically be unlocked by entering a code provided by the network operator. Alternative unlocking mechanisms include software running on the handset, a computer attached to the handset, hardware devices that connect to the handset, and/or over-the-air unlocking by the carrier.
For example, a locked mobile phone will typically display a message if a locked SIM is used, requesting the unlock code. Once a valid code is entered, the handset will typically be unlocked. Hackers have been able to successfully exploit and/or hack the locking mechanisms in an unauthorized manner resulting in loss of revenue and the like. Accordingly, such locking mechanisms are insecure. Other types of devices and systems have similar insecure locking mechanisms that are also subject to exploitation by hackers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a locking mechanism for manufacturers, network operators, and the like to have greater control of the devices and to limit the ability to unlock these devices.